El portón
by L J H 27
Summary: Desesperado, fui en busca de la persona que más amé durante gran parte de mi vida. La verdad no se la razón de porque se mudó tan lejos del centro de la ciudad, tan lejos de mi persona. No importaba, tenía la esperanza de hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo ¿Cambió durante todo este tiempo?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Happy Tree Friends, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad o autoria. Son propiedad de Mondo Mini Shows.

* * *

><p>La lugubre autopista era iluminada por el faro de uno de mis bienes más preciados, aquél <em>Jeep <em>que había recibido de regalo. Transitaba por estos caminos solitarios, gracias a que el clima frío de invierno acompañado por aquel delgado manto blanquecino de neblina intimidaba hasta los conductores más arriesgados. Pero no sólo era eso, además un apagón había inundado a esta gran urbe en la penumbra total dejando al alumbrado público como un adorno inservible. Aún así yo conducía en estas condiciones manteniendo mi vista firmemente en mi objetivo, ella.

Un ramo de rosas rojas se recargaba en mi regazo, mientras que una caja adornada con papel brillante y un moño de listón rosado reposaba en el asiento del copiloto, quería sorprenderla con este pequeño detalle que esperaba, ella recibiera con un calido fervor.

Se había mudado a una residencial, ya saben, esas comunidades repletas de imponentes mansiones donde vive la gente adinerada. La verdad no sé como consiguió el dinero para vivir ahí, la última vez que la vi ella vivía en un humilde departamento que podía apenas pagar con su sueldo de asistente de una tienda de ropa, pero era de esperarse, había muchos aspectos de su vida que desconocía, ya que no la había visto desde aquella discusión que tuvimos hace unos años, en la que admito, estuve mal, debo de ser menos posesivo y celoso con lo que en ese momento "creí que me pertenecía". Pero aquí iba de nuevo, con una nueva actitud, con un honesto arrepentimiento y con la esperanza de recuperar a la persona que me había hecho sentir felicidad durante muchos años, a quien apoyó mis decisiones y quien me amparó después de aquellos fatídicos momentos que viví en la milicia.

La zona residencial en la que tenía su domicilio estaba cada vez más cerca. Aquel lugar estaba muy alejado del centro de la ciudad en el interior de una zona boscosa llena de frondosos árboles, que de día podrían verse hermosos, pero de noche parecía una escena de aquellas películas de terror que tanto ella temía.

Después de un largo recorrido llegué al lugar. Detuve el auto cerca de ahí, puesto que, según aquel letrero, no permitirán el ingreso de vehículos al lugar a menos que fueran de los residentes. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y tomé mis dos presentes sosteniendo uno en cada mano y me dirigí al portón de entrada, el cual estaba cerrado con cadenas firmes de hierro atadas entre sí por pesados candados.

-¡Hola! - grité - ¡¿Hay alguien?! - insistí.

De una pequeña cabina de vigilancia salió un hombre viejo y decrépito, vestido con poca higiene personal y dejando ver una barba descuidada y pálida que denotaba que alguna vez fue azul. Este hombre se veía totalmente inofensivo pero, de algún modo, poesía autoridad al llevar aquel gorro azul.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¿¡Qué quieres!? - preguntó de forma mezquina.

-Hola, vengo de visita, vengo a ver a alguien - respondí con la mayor amabilidad posible.

-¡¿Estas loco?! - gritó mientras hacía ademanes con las manos - ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡De ningún moda abriré el portón a esta hora! ¡De seguro eres un depravado como esos que salen en televisión! -

-Escuche - me estaba desesperando - Solo vengo a ver a alguien, nada más. Esperaba llegar antes pero tuve contratiempos. -

-¿Como sé que debo confiar en ti? Ni siquiera te he visto en mi larga vida-

-Porque sé que tomará la decisión correcta - le entregué más de 100 dólares en efectivo con mano temblorosa, así es, soborné a aquel anciano con tal de lograr mí anhelo.

-Bueno - rió mientras tomaba el dinero, casi arrebantandomelo- se ve que eres un buen chico, confiaré en ti - Guardó el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó unas llaves de otro las cuales servirían para liberar de los candados a las cadenas que mantenían inmóviles permitiéndome la entrada a la recidencial.

Me dispuse a avanzar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, aquél corrupto guardia de seguridad me detuvo.

-¡Espera! - gritó - está muy oscuro por el apagón, será mejor que te lleves esto - me mostró una linterna.

-No importa - le mostré una linterna de bolsillo que guardaba en una bolsa de mi gabardina, la sostuve con la misma mano que sostenía el ramo de rosas y lo ignoré no volteando hacia atrás de nuevo.

Continué mi camino y empecé a buscar la casa de mi amada. La dirección no fue fácil conseguir, ya que tuve que contactar y "convencer" a mucha gente, pero valdría la pena al saber que pronto la vería.

Mientras caminaba, ayudado por mi linterna, podía ver jardín tras jardín llenos de estatuas de mármol; las esculturas eran verdaderas piezas de arte una tras otra, pero jamás tendría una como esa en casa, siendo honesto.

Cada hogar tenía un letrero de piedra sólida el cual dejaba ver el nombre de la persona o familia que recidía, gracias a eso fui buscando su nombre entre todo este laberinto de riquezas y extravagancia a la cual este tipo de gente estaba acostumbrada.

Pensé en lo que iba a hacer cuando la viera después de tanto tiempo, ¿platicar de lo mucho que la extrañé?, ¿pedirle su mano una vez más?, no, nada de eso, ahora yo seré el que escuche y afronte todo esto, creo que ya le hice demasiado daño, algo que no era nada justo debido a que ella me animó cuando, en la milicia, fallecieron dos grandes amigos míos.

Esto es raro, ya tiene bastante tiempo en que no pienso en ellos dos; supongo que es por el tiempo, pero ahora mi cabeza se llenó de aquellos momentos en los que jugamos cartas cuando se suponía que debíamos entrenar, platicamos de nuestras familias, entre otras cosas. También recuerdo ese fatídico momento en el que partieron de este plano existencial y claro, cuando ella apareció después para consolarme. No sé, pero este clima me pone nostálgico, pero pronto la nostalgia quedaría atras, pronto.

Volví a la realidad y abandoné el mar de recuerdos para darme cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa tan deseada. Su nombre yacía escrito en aquella piedra y al ver eso mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente de la emoción. Corrí hacia la puerta y di un par de toques, seguido de otro par, y otro más, cada vez mas fuertes y estrepitosos que el anterior. Me detuve, no quería que ningún vecino se despertara y la culpara a ella.

Decidí usar aquella llave que recibí al indagar su dirección, sé que esto es ilegal pero no tengo otra opción. Es mejor allanar su corazón que esperar a que este se marchite sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, ingresé al hogar y cerré de igual manera con excesivo cuidado. Me sorprendió lo pequeño que era este domicilio comparado con los otros. Había muchas velas encendidas, supongo que para que ella pudiera ver en el apagón, pero ahora no eran de utilidad puesto que supuse, estaría dormida y olvidó apagarlas.

Decidí esperar a que despertara, no quería ser el causante de un sueño no conciliado, pero grata fue mi sorpresa al verla ahí. Pobre, de seguro la desperté, que desconsiderado fui.

Era tal y como la recordaba; su piel blanca, su sonrisa oculta tras ese rostro lleno de melancolía, su larga cabellera carmesí hecho un desorden, sus ojos ámbar hinchados, rojizos y húmedos que continuaban a una línea liquida de delineador corriendo por sus mejillas. Ahora que recuerdo, así fue como me despedí de ella.

-¡Hola! - saludé emocionado.

-¿A qué has venido? - me dijo.

-A hacer algo que debí de haber hecho aquel día - me desplomé y caí de rodillas con arrepentimiento mártir - ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Perdoname!

-¡¿No me entiendes?! - rompió llanto - ¡Te perdoné ya muchas veces y tu lograste hacer lo imperdonable! ¡Estoy aquí por ti! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! -

-¡Te alejaste de mí! ¡Me dejaste solo! - grité cegado por la ira mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente - ¡Me abandonaste!

-¡Tu me alejaste! - respondió - Hiciste caso omiso cuando te dije de tu problema ¡Y ese problema me hundió a mí! ¡Perdí lo que tenía por ti! -

-¡Escucha! - arrojé bruscamente las rosas al suelo - ¡He cambiado! ¡Creeme! - grité con más furia que nunca - Lo siento - cambié a un tono bajo - ¿Te asuste? -

-¡Cállate! - se detuvo y suspiro - ¿Qué quieres de mí Flippy? ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme descansar de esta vida? ¿Descansar de ti y tus abusos? -

-¡Tú! - respondí - ¡Tú me dijiste que me amabas! ¡¿Dónde está esa chica tímida que conocí?! -

-¡Murió junto mi amor por ti! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Largate y no vuelvas! ¡Te odio! -

Las palabras me lastimaron más que cualquier bala en el ejército, tanto, que todo se oscureció y dejé de tener el control de mí mismo cayendo bruscamente y perdiendo conciencia de lo sucedido.

Desperté, ya era la mañana y el sol asomaba iluminando radiantemente todo el lugar, el mal clima había terminado y algo me hacía pensar que también el apagón había finalizado. Me levanté, pero no había señal alguna de Flaky, no estaba en la casa, seguramente huyó de nuevo de mí. Ya no me importa, creo que dejó bastante claro que me repudiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No importa.

Salí de la casa y caminé por los caminos de la residencial pensando, ¿esto ocurrió realmente o mi mente esta jugando una broma pesada. Como sea, he perdido mi interés en ella y lo que menos quería era estar en ese lugar.

Llegué a la entrada y salida de la residencia y me topé con el guardia de seguridad.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó.

-No fue lo que esperaba -

-¿Regresaras? - preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

-No creo que me veas de nuevo por aquí, o bueno, tal vez. - concluí.

Me dirigí a mi amado vehículo, pero antes, volteé de nuevo hacia el portón de la residencial. Algo llamó mi atención, el nombre de la residencial estaba escrito arriba del portón, fue algo que no vi cuando llegue. Que curioso nombre, "Cementerio del condado Tree".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya tenía tiempo que no escribía nada en este fandom, pero aquí estoy. La verdad es que no tenía intención de escribir algo tan "obscuro" pero bueno, así salió y así lo plasmé. <strong>

**Sin nada que agragar, esto fue todo. **


End file.
